Dragon Ball Z Unleashed 7: Beerinz
by Renegades4Life
Summary: Since Beerus still don't have all his power because of Reminz there is only one way to get rid of Demigra, fusion.


Dragon Ball Z Unleashed 7: Beerinz

It was a day of pure joy for Bulma. It was her 39th birthday and everyone had shown up this year. Goku had taken a day off training as was talking to Piccolo and Krillin. Vegeta stood, arms crossed, and listened to Mr. Sainten tell him how great he was.  
"Hey, happy birthday Bulma!" Zangya smiled as she and Reminz walked into the spa area behind the labs. They hugged each other, just like all women do as Reminz handed Trunks a present.  
"Just put it with the others." He said, as he walked over towards other men.  
"Oh Zangya, I'm so glad you could make it!" Bulma said as they continued to chat. Meanwhile, Reminz had made his way over to Goku and the rest of the men.  
"So Vegeta are you going to do your bingo dance again this year?" Krillin asked.  
"Shut up! That was only to save the Earth." Vegeta snarled as he everyone else laughed.  
"Bingo dance?" Reminz asked, scratching his head. He had only met them a couple of months ago.  
"Oh yeah. We only met you a few months ago. Well its..." Goku started before Vegeta covered his mouth.  
"Hey! Anybody hear from Beerus?" Vegeta asked, trying to change the subject.  
"Oh yeah. He decided to stay up for a few years, didn't he? And Bulma did invite him to come this year." Gohan said, thinking out loud. Before anyone could say anything, Videl appeared.  
"Gohan, why is Videl so big?" Goku asked. Videl's stomach was swollen to a large ball.  
"Goku, don't you remember? She's a year pregnant!" Piccolo angrily whispered. Goku turned a bright red and quickly excused himself. Everything was going great. The younger kids were playing, the women sat around and talked while the men exchanged manly stories.  
"Okay everybody," Bulma said, getting up on a stage." It's time for the bingo tournament!" As the game wore on there were sighs of frustration.  
"I do believe I have bingo." A voice said from behind everyone. They turned to see a giant purple cat. Beerus, God of Destruction. Beside him stood Whis. But instead of the usual fearful gasp, there was a outburst of welcomes.  
"Lord Beerus, I'm so glad you could come!" Bulma exclaimed, giving him a hug. She had been clearly drinking from the "punch bowl".  
"Yes, I just couldn't stay away from all the delicous food. But I also come with a gift." Beerus smiled, holding up a neatly wrapped present. Bulma took it and unwrapped it, gasping. It was a beautiful pearl necklace.  
"Thank you, Lord Beerus!" Bulma smiled as they sat down. Everything continued to go smoothly. Reminz calmly walked over to Beerus and Whis.  
"Lord Beerus? Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked as he inhaled sushi.  
"Make it quick. I'm in need of more food." Beerus smiled, as he laid his plate down.  
"Well, remember when you came here a few months ago to find your stolen power?" Beerus nodded." Well, I did a little test. I took some of my blood and compare it to Goku's. They should have been pretty close but it was only half related."  
"Half related? What does that mean?" Whis asked, wiping ice cream from his mouth.  
"Well, it means I'm not a full Saiyan. But when I ran a test with Gohan it was lower still. So I wasn't part human." Reminz said.  
"Where are you going witn this, Reminz?" Beerus asked, really interested in the loss of his power.  
"I'm saying maybe it's because you and I are connected, even related somehow." Reminz said. Beerus's eyes widened.  
"So your saying that Lord Beerus and yourself may be connected in power?" Whis asked. Before he could reply, someone yelled "Dance off!"  
"We'll talk about this later. Don't want to cause to much attention." Reminz said, as he walked over to where everyone had gathered. Beerus shrugged and walked over too. Suddenly, a large explosion threw tables and women screamed. Everybody looked up and saw two blue people floating in the air. One was a girl with long, white hair a tight red and black jumpsuit. The other was a tall man with spikey white hair and he wore a long red robe.  
"Oh no..." Whis said as many fighters took a battle stance." Whatever anyone does, don't..."  
"Get them!" Master Roshi yelled, as Tien, Gohan and Piccolo rushed forward.  
"Don't!" Beerus yelled. But too late. The woman smiled and the three warriors froze. They suddenly had a eerie purple glow around them. Videl approached Gohan.  
"Gohan, honey?" She asked. He turned around and drew back. Everyone gasped.  
"Videl move!" Zangya yelled as she flew forward and pushed her out of the way. Unfortunately, Gohan brought his fist down on her back. She crumpled to the ground. Gohan lifted her back up as Tien and Piccolo surrounded her. Reminz stood mouth open, stuttering.  
"You... bitch!" He yelled as he surged forward, his hair turning the radiant gold of a Super Saiyan. He kicked Tien aside, ducked Piccolo's swing and punch him hard in the cheek. Gohan dropped Zangya.  
"Gohan what's your problem?" Goku asked, quite shocked. Beerus and Whis stepped forward.  
"His problem is, he's under their control. That's Towa and Mira. Two demons with mind control." Whis said.  
"I'll handle them. Get yourselves to safety." Beerus ordered, powering up. Gohan threw a punch as Reminz caught it in one hand.  
"No one hurts my Zangya." He growled as he threw Gohan back." Xemocuma!" Reminz smashed his hands down on the ground as rocks smashed into Gohan. He fell back and the purple arua faded.  
"Fools, you will all fall to the power of the Demon God, Demigra!" The girl, Towa snarled.  
"Enough!" Beerus shouted, a purple aura surrounding his body." I will not tolerate you ruining this celebration! I am Beerus, God of Destruction and you will either leave quietly or by force."  
Mira smiled." I will soon take that power." With that, he surged forward and threw a kick. Beerus skillfully ducked and delivered his own kick. But Mira never moved and Beerus's eyes showed a little bit of shock. Towa showed up behind him kneed Beerus in the side, while Mira continued to pound on him.  
"Goku! Reminz! Let's give him a hand!" Vegeta yelled as he powered up to Super Saiyan. Goku did the same.  
"Hey, ugly!" Goku yelled as Mira held up Beerus by the neck. But Mira was quicker. He grabbed Goku with his other. Vegeta broke in, kneeing him in the stomach. This time, Mira let go while Beerus and Goku beat on him. Towa tried to help, but she was cut of by a kicking Reminz. Beerus joined Reminz in fending off Towa while Vegeta and Goku focused on Mira.  
Suddenly, a flash of blue light threw them all to the ground. As the light faded, a third figure stood beside Towa and Mira. He spoke in a clear voice.  
"I am the Demon God, Demigra! Bow before me!" He yelled. Pale white skin covered by a flowing blue robe, Dèmigra looked like a true force. Long red flowed up from his head as a staff with a red ball was held in his hand. Suddenly, everyone fell to the ground, bowing.  
"What is this? I can't move!" Vegeta stammered. Beerus strained to stand, but he was flat. Even Whis was powerless asDemigra stood over them.  
"I will conquer this world!" Demigra mocked, as he kicked Whis in the face.  
"Beerus?" Reminz whispered to the god next to him." I got a crazy idea. But it just might work. But we need time..." He said, as he looked at Goku. Goku nodded.  
"Ahhhhhhh!" Goku yelled as his hair grew long and golden. With the power of a Super Saiyan 3, he burst from Demigra's hold and flew at him. Demigra merely sidestepped him and brought a hand down on the back of his neck. Goku fell to the ground as Demigra stood over him.  
"Pathetic." Demigra sneered, as he put a foot on Goku's chest. Suddenly, Goku disappeared. He reappeared above Demigra, charging a Kamehameha. He was using the Instant Transmission Kamehameha.  
"Kamehameha!" He yelled as the blast flew towards Demigra. The demon only smirked as he blocked the blast.  
"Kakarot, look out!" Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta yelled as he hovered behind Dèmigra." Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta yelled, as he threw a large energy attack at the demon. The demon only laughed as he dodged the attack and was suddenly behind Vegeta. He touched Vegeta's head as a purple aura surrounded him.  
"Now... attack your friend!" Demigra ordered as Vegeta flew towards Goku. Goku was taken off guard as Vegeta knocked the wind right out of him. Mira and Towa joined in on a vicious attack on Goku. Down below everyone else was recovering.  
"Beerus, get Goten and Trunks to show you the fusion move. I'll be right back." Reminz said as an orange aura appeared around him."Oozaru Charge!" Reminz changed into his first form Great ape charge.  
"Mega Burst!" He yelled as the orange beam shot towards Towa. She turned just in time to see the blast hit her. She fell to the ground as Mira and Dark Vegeta turned angrily at Reminz. Mira yelled as he flew at him , driving a fist deep into his face. But Reminz didn't move!  
"Didn't hurt." He said as a blue arua blue him back." Oozaru Full Power Charge!" Reminz charged to his second Oozaru charge as he stared at Mira.  
"I'll kill you!" Mira yelled as he thrust his leg through the air. Reminz ducked under it.  
"Winning Knuckle!" Reminz said, as his metal gloves connected with Mira's face. Mira fell to the ground. Reminz turned to face Dark Vegeta, who had dropped Goku. He had lost his golden hair and aura as he groaned on the ground.  
Meanwhile, Goten and Trunks showed Beerus the fusion move," now it's really important you bend you're index finger." Trunks said as he and Goten stood side by side." Fusion, ha!" Suddenly, there was no longer two boys standing in front of Beerus. Only one Gotenks." I'll be back. I have to go help Reminz."  
"I see it's easy, but I'm no Saiyan. What is Reminz thinking?" Beerus asked looking at Whis. Suddenly, Whis understood.  
"I understand now! Reminz thinks your powers are connected. So if thats so, maybe you can combine that similar power." Whis said, as Reminz stared at Vegeta. Gotenks returned with Goku's body as Vegeta flew at Reminz. He moved his shoulder so Vegeta just missed and Reminz punched Vegeta. A pink aura enveloped Reminz's hand.  
"Alright!" Reminz smiled." Oozaru Charge... Overdrive!" Reminz's third form stood face to face with Vegeta. Vegeta flew at him again and they collided in the middle only sound waves visible as each blow was thrown. Vegeta launched a barrage of ki blasts as Reminz stared.  
"Rose Spear!" Reminz yelled as his energy whips shot up. A pink aura surrounded them as they smashed through the ki blasts. They smashed into Vegeta's chest as his purple aura faded. Suddenly, Demigra was behind Reminz.  
"Puny Saiyans." He said as he grabbed Reminz around the chest. Reminz yelled as his Oozaru charge left and he was being crushed.  
"Reminz, look out! Gotenks yelled as he kicked Demigra in the face, making him drop Reminz. Reminz quickly flew to Beerus. As he landed he heard Demigra punch Gotenks, making him drop to the ground.  
"I'm tired of this." He said, as he began to change. His muscles expanded and his face changed to that of a dragon. His red hair left as claws topped each finger." Ahaha! Now you see Demigra's Final Form!" He yelled." No one will challenge me!"  
"We can." Reminz said as everyone, literally everyone at the party stared at him and Beerus." Ready Beerus?"  
"Ready to get rid of him. After this we're getting pudding." He said, licking his lips.  
They stood only about a foot and a half away." Fu..." they waved their arms in a circle as they both powered up. A purple aura surrounded them both."...sion" They both drew back as everyone held their breath. Demigra finally figured out what was happening and flew to stop in.  
"Ha!" They both yelled as their fingers touched just as Demigra was in front of them. A blinding white explosion blew Demigra back as everyone stared into the smoke. No longer did two figures stand. A lone shape shaded the smoke. Then, he stepped out.  
"My god!" Vegeta and Goku gasped as everyone stared wide eyed at something... godly. A human face, long purple ears stretched back behind his head. A saiyan chest was surrounded by a purple skinned back as a long cat's tail poked out under a golden robe. Cat's feet were wrapped in tape along with clawed hands. Purple electricity sparked around the body as it walked toward Demigra.  
"C'mon you wanted a fight, you got one with Beerinz!" He yelled as Demigra's eyes narrowed and he launched ki blasts at him. Beerinz smiled as he threw each one to a side. Demigra yelled and flew straight at him as he threw a lightening quick punch. Beerinz was only a blur as he dodged and landed hit after hit on Demigra. Towa and Mira had recovered, but could only stare as their master was beaten.  
"You think you can win? I'll destroy you all!" Demigra growled his snout curling in disgust. Beerinz rose to the sky and raised a hand a bright purple ball started to glow. As it grew to the size of a large hill, Beerinz looked down at him.  
"Good thing this ball only destroys demons!" He spat." Sphere Of Chaos!" He yelled as the large ball shot towards Demigra.  
"Noooo!" The Demon yelled as the ball exploded on him, causing the sky to light up.  
"It's... incredible." Master Roshi gasped as the sky settled. Demigra no longer was there but Beerinz lowered to the ground. He looked over at Mira and Towa as they stared. They quickly decided they would rather run than be killed. As they flew away, Beerus and Reminz separated and walked over to the crowd. Beerus felt Whis's hand on his shoulder.  
"Good job, Lord. Thats the first time I've seen you use 100% of your power and it not be enough(of course this was only because some was stilled drained because of Reminz). But I think I should tell you both something..." He said as he trailed off looking at Reminz and Beerus.  
"Lord Beerus... meet your brother, Reminz."


End file.
